Skylarks: Quantum Redux
Picking up 107 years after the events of SkylarksMAX, Skylarks: Quantum Redux forged a new path by eschewing the heightened workplace drama of the previous series for a high minded exploration of human ideals among an increasingly unstable political matrix. Combining a cast of RSC trained stage actors with cutting edge special effects, S:QR quickly established itself as the prestige entry in the Skylarks canon. Summary "Dawn. A new century beckons while ancient hatreds threaten to divide. We must find the answers to questions mankind has never asked. Alone we may falter, but together this starward journey may take us where we’ve never been before." Cast Starring * Grant Edison as Commodore Howard Peregrine Also starring * Sam Simonds as XO Hunter Drake * Erika Trueheart Sky Colonel Zo-Kat * Miranda January as Leftenant Kit Blazer (1992) * Iris Lane as Leftenant Kit Blazer (1993-1995) * Chloe Kraft as Leftenant Kit Blazer (1998) * Felix “Flix” Bixby as Special Midshipman Chip Nimitz Production crew * MISSING – Creator, Writer, Producer, Executive Producer * Torm Thaddius – Writer, Producer, Director * Willwright Kant – Writer, Producer Episode list Season 1 With only a year to retool and a studio mandate to “cool it down with all the sex stuff” Quantum Redux ''exploded onto TV screens in the fall of 1992, replacing popular vampire hospital drama ''Bite M.E. in the Thursday night lineup. Notable episodes include “Deadlock at Transelvane Prime” which formally established the tone of the show, and the heartwarming heist-film tribute “The Sun Bear”. Less effective were the attempts at topicality found in “Memo to Inifinity” and “Hot Day in New Ajax City”, both of which were widely panned by critics and effectively disowned by the cast. Season 2 Season 2 represented a refinement to many of the political themes explored in season 1, including the controversial expansion of Octavia into Sector 17 and the rapid decline in fortunes for the New Mantoid Commonwealth. Erika Trueheart formally joined the cast as hard-charging Ajaxian Star Hussar Zo-Kat, and Miranda January stepped down as the first Leftenant Kit Blazer, to be replaced by Iris Lane, who would hold onto the role as long as anyone would.Season 2 represented a refinement to many of the political themes explored in season 1, including the controversial expansion of Octavia into Sector 17 and the rapid decline in fortunes for the New Mantoid Commonwealth. Erika Trueheart formally joined the cast as hard-charging Ajaxian Star Hussar Zo-Kat, and Miranda January stepped down as the first Leftenant Kit Blazer, to be replaced by Iris Lane, who would hold onto the role as long as anyone would. Season 3 Season 3 produced some of the most critically lauded stories in the entire Skylarks canon, including “Chimes at Midnight”, the harrowing “Blood and Circuts” and fan favorite “To Serve With Distinction.” Special Midshipman Chip Nimiz was finally said to have come into his own in “Galaxy Therapist”, and the costumes in “The Amber Mandrake” were said to have inspired Isobel Felintoni’s audacious Indulgence tetralogy. Season 4 Skylarks: Quantum Redux Season 4, 20 episodes Season 5 Skylarks: Quantum Redux Season 5, 20 episodes Season 6 Skylarks: Quantum Redux Season 6, 18 episodes Season 7 Skylarks: Quantum Redux Season 7, 6 episodes = Behind the scenes Concept Skylarks: Quantum Redux was created by MISSING Background information * MISSING wrote lyrics for the opening theme (entitled "Chart the Stars in Her Eyes") in order to secure a partial writer's credit for the song. These lyrics were never recorded as part of the original theme song, and thus were never aired. Related topics * Skylarks: Quantum Redux performers * Skylarks: Quantum Redux recurring characters * Character crossover appearances * Skylarks: Quantum Redux directors * Undeveloped Skylarks: Quantum Redux episodes Media * Skylarks: Quantum Redux on VHS * Skylarks: Quantum Redux on LaserDisc * Skylarks: Quantum Redux on DVD * Skylarks: Quantum Redux on Blu-ray * Skylarks: Quantum Redux soundtracks Category:Skylarks series